


The Only Difference

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: Believers Never Die [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, Gen, courtney love is a bitch and a pyscho, death death everywhere, implied everything, really ambitious first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: It was late November when the bodies started to show up.-or, it's dangerous to save rock and roll but their memories will carry on(ybc happened when fob was halfway through recording save rock and roll and then the next band to get the suitcase is panic at the disco and everything goes to hell.)





	The Only Difference

It was late November when the bodies started to show up.

It started slowly.  
The burnt ashes of a guitar and a vinyl.  
A hand in a glass jar.  
The appearance of a hospital which was never on any maps.  
Then some well-meaning soul decided to search the hospital,  
and it all went to utter hell.

Fall Out Boy showed up first.  
The guitarist — stabbed, messily, with god-knows-what. His eyes were still open.  
The drummer, throat slit in an abandoned warehouse.  
The vocalist and bassist, skewered with machetes in a trailer park.

The world went nuts.  
How could this happen?  
Surely no one would have such a vendetta against a seemingly normal band.

Somewhere else, Courtney Love rubs her hands. But her work isn't finished.

 

Next on the hit list: A Vegas band that made a bang in 2008.  
Literally— the bassist was nowhere to be found, except for a bloody mess all over the walls of a cabin in the woods.  
(His wife had to be physically restrained from shooting herself.)  
The frontman was tied away in a remote room, drowned, and had his throat slit.  
(Such an ironic way for a singer to go.)

The ex-drummer slides away in a room and opens a long-untouched bottle of pills.

One by one, she kills the seeds of rock before they bloom.

Another band, now, that saved a million teenagers' lives but couldn't save their own, that dreamed of macabre parades and revenge and blood.  
So much blood.  
That was how My Chem went, one by one.  
‘Discerning,'  
the lead once described them.  
That was how they were shot, dismembered and left in the desert to die.

The teenage listeners cried, endlessly.  
Blades were put back to skin once again.  
Bottles were opened with rusty openers.

And the real storm came.

The piløts fell.  
The demons came back to haunt them—  
Their faces were blurry with blood and the flash of silver knives.  
(the darkness envelopes them with every new scar she cuts)

The secret lovers were loved, alright,  
by the never-ending, never ceasing kiss of gas and flames (the deadly combination) dancing upon their skin.  
They scream as their faces are melted in front of their eyes, and then they are caressed and called love.

Oh, the twins.  
Ashley is found in the woods, stabbed with a spear.  
(Her eyes are brown.)  
Melanie is found, well, mostly the same way.  
Everyone knows what happened, even if they don't say it aloud.  
History repeats.

Well, class, what can we learn from this?

Well, they fought, that's for sure.  
They fought to save Rock and Roll.  
That's the least you could say about them.  
But it's a tragic affair too.  
Sacrifices for the sake of music.

(If Courtney was here, she'd say that the only difference between martyrdom and suicide is press coverage.)

Those could be lyrics, Rose Roscoe thinks.  
She pens a new line, unaware of her pending doom or the suitcase at her door.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just killed everyone ;-)  
> to clarify: twenty øne piløts had their faces flayed off and paramore was set on fire. hasley and mel basically did a Patrick and Pete miss missing you death and Spencer overdoses.
> 
> comments are love


End file.
